Your Love is my Drug
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: If only he knew that his love was her drug... She couldn't get enough of it... x SONG FIC!


**YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG – SONG FIC **

**A/n: Hey guys well this is the first of many (hopefully!) requests! Basically this idea and song came from: RaNdOm GiRl 2014 . So this is to you girl! Thank you for such an awesome idea! And I hope this impresses you, Hun! Well on to the story now, ha-ha! Hope you enjoy it and Review, I especially hope that Random girl 2014 enjoys it! Xxx**

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

Okay tonight is the night! Tonight, maybe he will see my feelings towards him!

"Hey Sonny Remember deep breaths, deep breaths, before you get on to the stage! Its okay only 1,000 people are watching you perform and all the other people around the world on live television!" Tawni said in her so called 'comforting' manor.

"Yeah, Tawni..."

"Yup!"

"Not really helping my situation AT ALL." I said to Tawni, whilst glaring at her.

I saw her bite her bottom lip in guilt and I felt a little bit bad.

I mean I didn't WANT to lash out on her; it's just that my nerves are getting the better of me!

"Look, I'm sorry Tawni... I'm just nervous!" I told her truthfully.

"It's okay silly! Well come on you're on next!" She said and then dragged me to the waiting area.

Oops! I haven't told you what I'm doing, right?

Well basically, Mr Condor wanted to show how extra talented all his shows were so he decided to hold a talent show which every shows cast had to participate in – unless they didn't have a talent! Ha-ha!

Well anyways, I'm singing!

I'm not just singing any song... I'm singing a song... for HIM. Well no one knows that. Not even Tawni.

"...And now introducing Sonny Monroe from the hit comedy show: So Random!" Mr Condor introduced me.

Well it was now or never...

**No one's P.O.V: **

Sonny appeared from beneath the curtains and smiled because of the cheering crowd.

"Hey everyone. Well basically this is a song I wrote and it goes out to a special someone..." She said, but then winked.

The music suddenly burst out from the speakers and already had some people out of their seats dancing.

Sonny opened her mouth and started to sing:

"_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls...

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!_

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried _

Sonny started to jump around the stage, making sure she found the blue eyed bad boy in the audience, before connecting her eyes with his. But then taking her eyes away from his, trying to not make it obvious that the song was about him...

And then the chorus came along again...

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away_

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)_

Heyyy heyyy you love, your love, (whispers) is my drug...

_(Whispers)I like your eyes..._

The song ended and the crowd burst into cheers, amazed by her voice.

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

They like me! They actually really like me! But there was only one special person that I really, deeply wanted to impress.

I searched the crowd before finding him again...

He wasn't clapping, cheering, he wasn't even smiling... he hated it. He absolutely hated it!

So before Mr Condor could say anything, I ran off the stage my tears dangerously close to falling out.

I couldn't believe it.

I sang my heart out for him.

I let out my sexy side for him and he didn't appreciate it. Not even one tiny bit.

I could hear Tawni calling my name as I rushed passed her, but for all the right reasons I chose to ignore her.

I ran to the only place I could think of: My dressing room.

Tawni, Zora and I had finally gotten our own dressing rooms as the show made a lot of money from our sketch: The real princesses of New Jersey and we were allowed to do whatever we wanted with the money.

So we decided we should get our own privacy.

I ran inside, jumped on to my fluffy purple couch and emptied my heart out while hugging my Blarmy.

I was too busy crying I didn't notice someone walk in...

**Chad's P.O.V: **

Why did she run off stage like that?

I know!

Maybe it was because of that guy she was singing to. He didn't like the song and it had broken her heart! That stupid mother ******.

Seriously whoever this boy was that Sonny like be better than me?

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

Every girl wants me, except the girl that I want myself.

I chased after her, hoping to find out which boy she loved so then I could kick his ass.

I finally found her in her dressing room, crying whilst hugging that weird blanket with arms thingy.

I quickly ran over too her and gently took her in my arms.

Then she stared to shake uncontrollably.

Okay whoever this boy is, he better sleep with his eyes open.

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

I tensed up.

I knew exactly whose arms they were: Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't want him to comfort me – he's the one who caused me all this grief! But I couldn't help but relax and hug him back. Oh man, this is what you get for falling in love!

"Sunshine, whoever this boy is that is breaking your heart right now, I promise I will beat him to the pulp. By the way talking about this boy what's his name, where does he live and is he more good looking then me? Because why would you like a guy that isn't good looking. But I mean I am. I'm the best looking guy in Hollywood, probably in the world. So why like this guy? I mean... erm..."

I couldn't help but smile.

He was jealous.

He was jealous... of himself!

Suddenly I burst out laughing.

I couldn't help it; his face looked so serious and full of jealousy.

I wandered how he could be so clueless but so cute at the same time!

I just continued to laugh...

**Chad's P.O.V: **

What? Why was she laughing?

Was she PMSing?

Girls are weird...

"Hey Sonny? Are you on your period or are you always this weird?" I said out loud. This earned me a slap on the back of my head from her. Well I guess I deserved it...

But then she started laughing again... weird.

"No Chad I'm not on my period!" She said while giggling.

"I'm laughing because you're so clueless!"

Excuse me?

Well she's not exactly the cleverest person is she?

"Chad you're so stupid! Who do you think this 'boy' is, huh?" She asked me.

Well truthfully I thought this boy was an idiot – even though I've never even met him.

"Well, I think he's the stupid guy – not ME. Also he broke your heart!" I exclaimed to her.

She started laughing again.

"You're so dim Chad! My heart beats only for one guy and that guy is YOU!" She told me.

Whoa. I was not expecting that. Not at all.

I looked up at her and my face broke out into a smile.

I grabbed her and placed one on her lips. That's right I, Chad Dylan Cooper am kissing Alison Sonny Monroe.

We pulled away for air and I looked dead straight in her eyes.

"I love you Sonny. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you in the cafeteria – I knew you were the one. And all I'm asking from you now is for you to be mine." I whispered to her, even though we were the only ones in the room.

She looked up at me and her eyes had gone all teary.

Oh no, why did I just say that?

She probably only likes me not 'loves' me!

Oh gosh, I pushed it too far.

But then I felt a small hand lift my chin up so my eyes met hers.

"I love you too Chad and of course I'll be yours!" She whispered back to me just as quietly.

Then we both leant in and we met in a sweet and soft kiss – I couldn't wish for anything more.

Then after we pulled apart, she leant into my ear and whispered:

"Your love is my drug...".

**A/n: Hey guys! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me by clicking the pretty little button down there ;-)! Well that was THE longest one shot I wrote so I hope you guys like it! There will be more one shots coming soon! Xxx BTW did you notice in the lyrics at the end when Ke$ha normally says I like your beard? I put I like your eyes because Sterling Knight's eyes ARE truly amazing! How clever am I? LOL! x**

**-Tammie xxx**


End file.
